What Was Once Forgotten
by PipeLad
Summary: This is the story of Captain Hadrian Potter of the Forgotten Warriors Chapter. Follow the mysterious and deadly Captain Potter and discover the equally mysterious Forgotten Warriors. Rated M to be safe, violence and what not.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first real crossover story, What Was Once Forgotten. A Warhammer 40k/ Harry Potter crossover. I just started writing this today and I'm not sure what direction it will be moving towards. Leave a review and let me know what you think and any suggestions you might have.

I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Warhammer 40k.

Missiles and rockets screamed through the glowing atmosphere, racing towards their targets. In the distance the explosions could be heard and felt shaking the ground. The shells and missiles had been incessant ever since the soldiers had made landfall.

Landfall had been rough, very rough. Of the three dozen troop carriers that were attempting to land on the planet over half of them had been destroyed by the anti-aircraft emplacements that were supposed to have been destroyed by the orbital bombardment. This had evidently not happened, and more anti-aircraft guns had sprung out of concealed and heavily protected bunkers and had wreaked havoc on the invading soldiers.

These invading soldiers were the 19th Cadian Regiment of the Imperial Guard. The planet they had landed on was simply known as HW567398, a Hive World that had fallen away from the Imperial path and had forsaken the Emperor. Various cults had popped up inside the large hive city, and the PDF and Arbiters had proven themselves riddled with corruption and traitors.

When the cults were first noticed and attempted to be subdued all hell had broken loose.

Upon being ordered to put down the small riots and revolts dozens of the Arbiters had refused and had revealed themselves as traitors and had joined the rioting and some of the cults. The same had happened when the PDF forces had been called in by the Imperial Governor.

That had been six months ago. The Governor had immediately called for support, and the 19th Cadians had been the closest Imperial Guard regiment and had responded as such. They had received orders from the commanding general of the force that they had split off of that they needed to bring the hive world back into the fold at any cost, to either the world or it's citizens.

It was in fact an infestation of cultists and heretics, and would have to be dealt with as such.

What no one had expected in the six months that the 19th had been in transport, was that the cultists and rioters had organized themselves into a formidable fighting force. This was not only surprising but was also quite worrying for the command of the 19th Cadian. It had been nearly completely unexpected that they would face an organized and competent enemy, and while it had seemed that the orbital bombardment had been effective it was now clear that it was not.

That was the first surprise in a campaign that was sure to be filled with dangerous, nasty, surprises that were sure to take more lives from the already devastated forces of the 19th Cadian.

Corporal Ibsen was currently taking shelter in a bombed out hab building that was inside the very first hab district that had been shelled from orbit. After the disastrous landing of the first wave the Cadian forces had scattered, each platoon breaking off from their battle groups and just trying to survive. It had become difficult to raise any of the other platoons on the vox, which was making Corporal Ibsen's life much more difficult than it could have been.

He had about ¾ of the troops that he had been deployed with, which was much better than some of the other platoons.

The raving mass of cultists and heretics that Ibsen had been tasked with killing could be seen slowly making its way through the hab block heading towards where Ibsen's platoon had taken shelter. While the enemy was poorly equipped and even more poorly trained they still outnumbered the Guardsmen at least 5 to 1, even after a full day of an intense running battle filled with skirmishes and ambushes on both sides.

"Incoming!" A mortar shell could be heard whistling to their position of relative safety, and all of the nearest troopers dove for cover. Corporal Ibsen stood firm and tall, he knew that he should be taking cover with his men, but he also knew that a pivotal moment was coming in the battle for survival that he was currently facing.

His troops saw him facing the incoming danger with a stony and resolute face and were inspired. Their hearts were lifted by their leader's courage in the face of immediate danger, and the shell fell short of the hab building and blew a small crater into the roadway outside. A small cheer rose among the men and Corporal Ibsen raised his voice, "The enemy are drawing near. We shall hold them here as long as possible. Prepare yourselves and stand tall. Emperor be with us."

Moving back into a slightly better position to command his troops more effectively Corporal Ibsen saw them taking up favorable firing positions and positions of cover.

They had few heavy weapons left, but had set up their single heavy bolter at the best possible area that would allow a clean line of sight and optimal firing zone. This would not be so much a strategy intense battle as it would be a battle of attrition that the Guard was sure to lose. While a victory here was possible, especially because of the poorly equipped enemy, the enemy would be able to send more and more reinforcements until Ibsen and his men were completely overwhelmed.

Reviewing his current options one more time Corporal Ibsen sighed. He could turn east and attempt to run from the advancing mob, which was now only a few short minutes away, but his troops would be overrun and slaughtered in the open roadway when the mob caught up with them. The mob was approaching from the north, making a northward escape impossible, and the west was effectively blocked by a massive hive spire that had fallen and crushed dozens of habs. While his men could traverse this obstacle it would take more time than they had available. And to the south they could not escape very far. Within a few hundred meters a large wall that separated the districts from each other would cut off their retreat entirely. The best option currently was to stay where they were and fortify as best as possible. Ibsen turned his attention back to the present as a whooping cheer could be heard as the large mob rounded the corner and the heavy bolter began to bark out a fast and steady rapport.

The thick mass of bodies kept pressing forward, despite taking heavy losses as the Guardsmen opened fire with their lasguns. The steady advance, which had quickly turned into a running charge was taking heavy casualties, leaving dozens of broken and bloodied bodies in the street.

_Hiss-Crack…Hiss-Crack_

The sound of the laspistol that Corporal Ibsen was firing from his position soon was soon indistinguishable from the sound of dozens of other lasweapons. The occasional '_chunk'_ sound of a grenade launcher could be heard coming from somewhere to his right, and Ibsen nodded slightly at the effective use of grenades against such a tightly packed enemy.

Between the heavy bolter and the grenade launcher the charging mob had been reduced, but they were still approaching at a rapid pace.

Ibsen's voice could suddenly be heard ringing loud and clear across the battlefield. "Fix bayonets! Hold firm and we'll be out of this yet!" As the guardsmen fixed their bayonets many were becoming more nervous than they had been in the beginning of the engagement. The entire day had gone from bad to worse ever since their botched landing.

The charging mob reached the Guardsmen just as most of them finished attaching their bayonets, and the two groups clashed in close combat. Clubs, bottles, rocks, and the occasional sword or blade clashed against bayonet, chainsword, and lasgun. The cultists now had left the dangerous kill-zone that had been created and had entered close combat with the Guard, which was where their numbers would be a large advantage.

The heavy bolter and grenade launcher fell silent, the bolter emplacement beign over-run by the mob and the soldier wielding the grenade launcher had fallen to a cultist with a rusted vibro-blade. More and more casualties were being taken by the Guard forces, and Corporal Ibsen and what was left of his once five man command squad prepared themselves to enter the melee.

Retrieving his chainsword and revving the blade Ibsen and his three troops waded into the combat.

Rending one cultist with his blade while loosing a point-blank lasshot into the skull of another cultist Corporal Ibsen could see that the battle was slowly falling more to the side of the charging cultists. Rage flared up in his heart as he saw a group of his soldiers be completely overrun and killed. The battle was nearly lost, if it could be called that, it was more of a bloodbath that had at first been in favor of the Guard and then in favor of the mob.

As he continued to slash and stab with his chainsword Corporal Ibsen could not discern or identify any sort of commander or any command structure at all among the mob of heretics. This was not terribly surprising, the group had likely been simply roving around and looting prior to discovering his platoon and attacking. They had been attacking the platoon for the better part of the entire day, and in result had their numbers cut in half.

But this was not the most important thing right now for Corporal Ibsen. His troops had been effectively overrun, with a few of the squads on the edge of the conflict routing and breaking off from the close quarters fighting. Ibsen saw this and felt the urge to spit in disgust, he had not given any order to retreat or fall back, and he would not give the order.

He had sometimes been described as too harsh or too 'by the books' by his troops. He was sometimes too slow to react to a changing situation on a battlefield and his troops suffered for it.

But neither his flaws nor the routing of some of his forces were the most important thing currently.

A faint roaring could be heard coming from far overhead, and at first neither side paid much attention to it. No one knew the true importance of this noise, but they soon would.

The roaring became more and more pronounced, not that it much mattered to the fifteen or so troopers left standing with Corporal Ibsen at their center. The fighting had lulled for a moment and they had regrouped for a last ditch defense. Looking into the sky as the roaring noise suddenly became identifiable Corporal Ibsen shouted to his men, "Incoming drop pod!"

One of the troopers yelled "It's the Space Marines! We're saved!" A cheer rose from the remaining Guardsmen and it seemed that the battle had immediately changed in their favor. The mob that had been preparing for a last assault to kill the Guardsmen suddenly broke and bolted.

The squads of retreating Guardsmen that had routed earlier had reformed and returned to Corporal Ibsen's remaining group. They would be punished severely, if any of them at all managed to survive the day, which was now seeming more and more likely as the drop pod slammed into the roadway of the hab block, crushing a few of the cultists underneath it's massive weight.

Steam hissed from the pressurized drop pod as the doors dropped down, crushing a few more of the quickly retreating mob. As the door fell open a twin-mounted automatic bolter opened fire into the backs of the cultists, and three massive Astartes sprang outwards from the drop pod, pursuing the fleeing mob of heretics.

Being the first to recover from gaping slightly at the magnificent sight of the Astartes Corporal Ibsen rallied his remaining troops to himself. Gathering all of his soldiers to him Ibsen looked to see the three Astartes tearing their way through the heretic mob.

They were all massively tall, with their black painted armor with white trim and bright red eye slits in the helmets. The decorations and livery on all three of the Astartes were impressive, they were all veterans of dozens of campaigns, but what stood out was the Captain's rank on the Astartes that was currently twirling a deadly dance with his glowing power sword in one hand and bolt pistol barking off shots in the other. The two other Astartes were also killing very efficiently. One had a massive heavy bolter in his hands, and as he swept the barrel back and forth dozens of heretics met their painful end. The other had a chainsword and bolt pistol and was using both to deadly effect.

The bolter mounted inside the drop pod had fallen silent, but this was hardly noticed by Corporal Ibsen and his men. They were watching in awe as the three Space Marines did what they do best, and while no one wondered out loud they were all wondering where they had came from, what chapter they belonged to, and why they were here. It was quite the puzzle, but Ibsen decided to not worry about it too much. They had been there to intervene and save the Imperial Guardsmen, which had saved their lives.

Within a few minutes the Astartes had mowed down or otherwise slaughtered all of the remaining mob, a group of around fifty or so. Moving back towards their drop pod the three Astartes were greeted by three squads of bowing Guardsmen and Corporal Isben with his head bowed.

"Thank you for saving us, lords. You arrived just in time."

The Captain stepped forward and removed his helmet, revealing short black hair and piercing green eyes, and spoke. "I am Captain Hadrian Potter, of the Forgotten Warriors."

Well that was the first chapter. Let me know what y'all think and leave a review. I just started writing this on a whim today, but you should expect to see more of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter 2 of the Forgotten Warriors Saga. I just started writing this story a couple days ago, and just started another story that the first chapter of will be posted soon. Leave a review and let me know what y'all think.

The pungent odor of acrid smoke hung heavily in the atmosphere. The sky had darkened as the sun had set an hour or so after Captain Potter had rescued the Guardsmen. Right now the group of surviving Guardsmen, Lieutenant Ibsen, and Captain Potter and his two men were all marching towards a rendezvous point that Captain Potter had been assigned.

Very few words had been exchanged between the two groups, essentially all between Captain Potter and and Lieutenant Ibsen. The rendezvous point was still a few kilometers away from their current position, and it seemed as if they would make it without incident.

Captain Potter had informed Lieutenant Ibsen that the Forgotten Warriors chapter had deployed his company to come and support the efforts to subdue the rebelling Hive World. Captain Potter was the commanding officer of this expedition, and it had been nearly pure luck that his drop pod had landed where it had and he had been able to rescue Ibsen and his men.

Lieutenant Ibsen was somewhat confused, yet he did not speak his mind for fear of angering or alienating the Astartes who had saved them. Ibsen, nor any of his men, had ever heard of the Forgotten Warrior chapter of the Space Marines, which was possible, many chapters existed that were not as famous nor well known as some of the the others, but it was odd in Ibsen's opinion. Ibsen was not so completely convinced that the landing of Captain Potter had been an accident or by chance.

It seemed odd that out of the entire hive city to land in that the commanding officer of the newly revealed supporting force would arrive just in time to save a Lieutenant and some Guardsmen. But perhaps it was just luck and chance, perhaps the Emperor had been watching out for Ibsen and his mean and had guided the drop pod, or perhaps it was part of a larger scheme or plan that the somewhat mysterious Space Marines were enacting. Only time would tell, Ibsen decided, and returned his focus back to the march. They were quickly approaching the rendezvous point and Ibsen was slightly nervous.

"Lord Potter, who exactly are we meeting here?"

The Astartes Captain cast his eyes down to Ibsen, who was much shorter. "We are going to gather with the rest of the Forgotten Warriors forces that have been deployed."

While that was somewhat satisfactory for Ibsen it was still not enough.

"And what will my men and I be doing?"

The short reply came back nearly immediately, "You will be returning to the 19th Cadian Regiment."

All of these short and borderline unhelpful responses had only furthered Ibsens curiosity about the Forgotten Warrior Captain. But Ibsen supposed that it did not matter, he and his troops would be safe, and able to recover from the losses they took. Thinking about all of the losses made Ibsen pause for a moment, they had incurred quite a few casualties. Possibly enough to make reinforcements or even a combination of his platoon and other damaged units to get as many units up to full fighting strength as possible.

As they rounded a sharp corner, once again in some sort of hab district Lieutenant Ibsen was suddenly distracted. Neither himself or his men had ever seen an Astartes in real life before the three arrived and saved them, but in an impressive display in front of him must have been at least thirty of the massive warriors. Most were stationed around the perimeter of the open plaza where three Thunderhawk gunships had landed, and some were assisting or directing servitors or human serfs.

Both Lieutenant Ibsen and his men felt awed by the impressive display before them. As their group approached, being led by Captain Potter they were greeted and saluted by all the Space Marines that they passed.

Making their way nearer to the middle of the three Thunderhawks near the center of the plaza Captain Potter spoke and pointed, "Have your men stay here. Resupply is over there."

Lieutenant Ibsen nodded to his remaining men, about twenty five to thirty Guardsmen, who all saluted and went to the small supply area that the Forgotten Warriors had set up.

Captain Potter was standing at the open entrance to the Thunderhawk and motioned Lieutenant Ibsen inside. This was beginning to further Ibsen's creeping suspicion that he and his men were going to be part of some plot or scheme of the Space Marines.

Once inside the Thunderhawk Captain Potter went to stand near a table with various maps, holograms, and infopics on it's surface. It was a common sight to Lieutenant Ibsen, he had been inside many different war rooms in his many different campaigns with the 19th Cadian. This was the functional HQ of the Forgotten Warriors inside the hive city. Two other Astartes were hunched over the large and tal table, both with the same color and pattern armor that Captain Potter was wearing. One was wearing his helmet while the other had his helmet maglocked to his belt. Both of the Captain's honor guard Space Marines were posted directly outside the Thunderhawk.

Saluting, the Space Marine with his helmet maglocked to his belt spoke first, "Welcome, Captain, Lieutenant. We are here." Pointing at a small plaza on one of the maps, "and the largest concentration of enemy forces that our auspexes picked up is here." Pointing to another location, relatively far away from their current position. "Other main objectives are located here, here, and here." Pointing to three more locations the Marine fell silent.

The second Marine, the one with his helmet still on, had been silently nodding in agreement during the impromptu debriefing of the situation for the Captain.

Captain Potter looked at the maps in front of them, silently contemplating. "We will dissolve this HQ shortly and move on to the first objective."

Lieutenant Ibsen spoke up, "What is our first objective, and how can my men serve?"

All three of the Forgotten Warriors turned to face him, the Marine with his helmet still on looking at Ibsen for the first time. He seemed intimidating, but in a different manner than the cold battle prowess that Captain Potter obviously possessed. This Marine had been silent, and he was now towering over Ibsen, the mortal's eyes locked with the glowing red eye's of the Marines helmet.

"You will be escorted to the Imperial Guard HQ. It is slightly past our main objective."

Lieutenant Ibsen nodded in response, he was still slightly awed being in such impressive company, and even though he realized that the captain had not answered his first question he was content. He would be returning back to relative safety and that was good enough for him. While he did wish to return and smash the enemy he knew that it would be impossible to be in combat very long with his troops and supplies as they currently were.

"Gather the troops. Sarno, your squad will remain here." The imposing Marine with his helmet on, now identified as 'Sarno' nodded his head. "Ansel you will be with me and my men." The Marine without his helmet nodded.

Captain Potter nodded, and both other Marines recognized the dismissal. Making the sign of the Aquila as they exited the interior of the Tunderhawk Lieutenant Ibsen was left with Captain Potter.

"We'll be moving out shortly."

The main objective that the Captain had been speaking about had turned out to be one of the last remaining hab blocks that was still standing and largely undamaged. Inside the hab buildings it was suspected that hundreds, if not a thousand or two of the enemy were taking shelter. While an orbital bombardment of the position was possible Captain Potter himself had denied the request for orbital bombardment. He had some sort of plan, whether it was to simply gauge the strength of the enemy, uncover some intelligence or secrets that the enemy held, or some unknown reason.

It would not be a very difficult or dangerous mission for the Forgotten Warriors, but it would be significantly more dangerous for the Guardsmen.

The Guardsmen were set up in a protected position, near Captain Potter. With a fireteam of five or six Marines on each flank and the captains honor guard standing with the Guardsmen everyone felt confident. Lieutenant Ibsen knew that they were horribly horribly outnumbered, but the enemy was so severely outclassed that the numbers were simply voided. The Astartes' equipment they had brought was so incredibly above the weaponry and equipment of the enemy. Clubs and rocks would be completely useless against ceramite and bolter rounds. The Astartes would be a cement wall and the heretics would be a wave breaking upon it.

But Ibsen was still worried. He could think of no good reason why his men would be included in this mission, unless they were truly just auxiliary troops. The grim look that was now present on Captain Potter's face was also worrying Ibsen.

The Space Marines had finished setting themselves up and preparing their positions for the coming battle. It was now nighttime, but the various fires and street lighting that still operated created a suitable environment for Ibsen and his men to fight in. The darkness would not bother the Astartes at all, and it would also likely hurt the heretic and rioters that they would soon be facing.

Over the vox Captain Potter could be heard, "Ready yourselves. The enemy does not yet know we are here, but they will soon. You all know your duty."

Raising his bolt pistol and squeezing the trigger the first shot was fired directly into the window of one of the hab buildings. The bolters and heavy bolters of the Astartes and Imperial Guard opened fire into the buildings. While the lasguns of the regular Guardsmen would be ineffective until the heretics charged, the bolters were quite effective. Passing through the hab block and detonating and killing targets inside of the hab blocks.

Ibsen caught a glance from Captain Potter, but could not tell if it was a cold glance, or if Potter was simply scanning the troops.

By now the heretics had begun filing out of the hab blocks in massive numbers. The Guardsmen began firing their lasrifles into the mass, felling more and more heretics as each second went by. The heretics were being killed as soon as they were being seen, but they began advancing very slowly. Each foot they gained was bought with their blood, slick black blood was running freely through the street.

The mob had not quite made it half of the distance between the hab buildings and the Space Marines position when everything had began to go wrong.

From the middle of the roiling mass, near to the hab buildings, a sickly purple aura began to build. The bolters of the Marines and Captain Potter had fallen silent, as Lieutenant Ibsen now noticed. In fact, he had been so preoccupied with slaying the cultists that he had not realized that the Space Marines were no longer at his immediate side. The bolters had not stopped until very recently, the Marines had still been killing large amounts of the heretics, but they had at some point retreated back.

Lieutenant Ibsen was now very worried, in fact he was very nearly panicking. Without the Space Marines then he and his men stood no chance against the mob of heretics. But that was to be the least of their worries, as the curling purple aura began to condense. The aura was sickly and brought intense feelings of death and discord. As the sickly aura condensed one last time it was suddenly released from its invisible tethers and sped towards the Guardsmen.

As the bolt of purple energy slammed it's way across the gap and hit home in the middle of the Guardsmen. Immediately the flesh was seared off of the nearest two troopers, with the other men of the squad being intensely burned. Within seconds everyone of the Imperial Guardsmen had died, included Lieutenant Ibsen himself. He had no time for last words or actions, as was the same with all of his men. Their deaths had been sudden and violent.

Standing a couple streets back Captain Potter clicked his vox 'on' twice. It was the signal to the rest of his battle brothers that the greater forces of Chaos were indeed present in the hive city. This would pose a larger problem, and was the reason the Forgotten Warriors were present. They were there to identify, flush out, and ultimately eliminate the greater forces of Chaos.

As his troops heard the signal over the vox they moved in on the mob. Now that the Guardsmen had been killed by some sort of Chaos sorcery the battle was complicated. This did not matter much to Captain Potter, The Forgotten Warriors came swinging in from both flanks of the mob, with Captain Potter and the two members of his honorguard creating a sufficient defensive front. While the two fireteams smashed into the mass of heretics.

The Space Marines made short work of the engagement, but it soon became obvious that among the corpses and the river of blood flowing through the street that all of the bodies were the same. None of them were special, none of them were marked as an agent of Chaos that would have had any sorcerous powers. So whoever or whatever had vaporized the Guardsmen and the Lieutenant had escaped the slaughter that the Space Marines had brought down so swiftly.

This confirmation of his fears was unsettling for Captain Potter, he had suspected rather strongly that the greater forces of Chaos were present. That was truly why he had brought Lieutenant Ibsen and his soldiers along. They had genuinely been a benefit during the short engagement, until the Marines had pulled back and allowed the sorcery to do it's grim job. While some people would condemn Captain Potter and his methods in this instance, it was undoubtable confirmation of the presence of Chaos and it's corrupting influence on the Hive world.

Turning his cold gaze onto the burning pile of the heretics corpses Captain Potter sighed slightly. This would likely be another hard campaign for the Forgotten Warriors. And the Forgotten Warriors could not sustain too many more harsh campaigns.

Let me know what y'all think. A slight teaser for my next story… the title is "How a Roman Should Die"


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter of What Was Once Forgotten. Once again I do not own either Harry Potter nor do I own the 40k Universe. I hope y'all like this chapter, a bit more violent action, and some plot development. Leave a review and let me know what y'all think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Thunderhawk gunships screamed over the heads of the disgruntled and battered Imperial Guardsmen. Inside the belly of the middle Thunderhawk stood Captain Harry Potter of the Forgotten Warriors Chapter of Space Marines, and he was on his way to what would undoubtedly prove to be a decisive battle of the early campaign. Imperial Guard forces had reported the use of sorcery on one of the battle fronts that had sprouted up inside the massive hab city. While no one from the Guard knew of Lieutenant Ibsen and his fate it did not worry Captain Potter. It would be assumed that they had fallen with the rest of the Guardsmen deployed in that ill-fated landing mission.

Grabbing a hand rail as the Thunderhawk shook violently in the air as it dodged one of the captured anti- aircraft emplacements that had been set up around the main cultist/ heretic 'fortress' This 'fortress' had been the massive Administratium complex that kept the hive city working efficiently. It had long since been captured, essentially gutted of everything inside of it, and had been turned into a massive fort completely filled with the Chaos infested heretics.

It was near here where the Guard forces had reported the use of sorcery. That entire area had been bombed heavily, with aircraft and with artillery. Nothing stood at all there anymore, at the recommendation of Captain Potter. It was the most effective way to deal with the tainting influence of Chaos, after all.

The main cannon of the lead Thunderhawk boomed out a heavy rapport and an explosion from below signalled the destruction of one of the anti-aircraft guns stolen from the PDF. The 'fortress' was defended by the squads of Arbites and PDF that had defected and been influenced by Chaos. They would prove a harder foe than the simple mobs and masses had before.

As the Thunderhawk shook again Captain Potter gave the signal over vox, telling the other two Thunderhawks, and both squads inside of them, that it was time to disembark. Reaching the designated Landing Zone, what used to be a plaza dedicated to the Saints, the Forgotten Warriors moved out.

Deciding that the best way to take the structure from the enemy would be to storm it. 30 some odd Space Marines would prove a very significant challenge for whatever defenses the heretics had managed to build, especially with more Marines and more Forgotten Warriors on the way.

Sergeants Sarno and Ansel, the two Marines that had been inside the Thunderhawk when Ibsen had arrived with Captain Potter, would each be leading their squad through the Administratium compound. Captain Potter would be leading his honor guard.

As the Space Marines gathered near the far edge of the plaza, about a kilometer away from their target, and went over the simple plan of a frontal assault, the Imperial Guard launched a new offensive. The Marines were deep inside heretic territory, or what was still standing of heretic territory, and the Guard were not. The Guard were attempting to close in on the Administratium complex as well, and cut off any escape.

"We will be able to receive reinforcements once we take the upper levels of the complex, and destroy the anti-aircraft gun there. Sergeant Sarno that will be your objective." The Sergeant nodded in assent. "Sergeant Ansel your objective will be to destroy the three heavy bolter emplacements. Lukas, Tiron, and I will be hunting down the Sorcerer." His honor guard nodded, Lukas was the Space Marine wielding the chainsword and bolt pistol, and Tiron was the Marine wielding the heavy bolter.

"Move out, Brothers! The Emperor watches this day." Captain Potter finished speaking, and went to speak to Sergeant Sarno.

Just before the Sergeant Sarno went to join the rest of his squad in preparing to leave the plaza Captain Potter spoke to him, "Sergeant, you must complete your mission with speed. Without reinforcements we will never be able to hold against a counterattack. The Guard will not reach us in time and we will be on our own. You must knock out the guns."

"Yes sir. It will be done." Sergeant Sarno went to speak to his men, and Captain Potter returned to the honor guard.

Shortly after this conversation all of the Space Marines had left the plaza and were on the way to the complex.

xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx

Captain Potter squeezed the trigger of his bolt pistol, and watched as the head of another heretic exploded into a fine pink mist. Kicking the fallen corpse out of the way as he moved down the corridor Captain Potter looked around. He and his honor guard had been searching every corridor, hallway, and room inside the Administratium Complex, yet they had found no sorcerer.

A few minutes earlier the entire building had shook to it's very foundations from an explosion on the roof, signalling that the anti-air gun had been taken out by Sergeant Sarno and his squad. A couple smaller explosions had rocked the area, signalling the almost complete success of Sergeant Ansel, but the third heavy bolter could still be heard barking a steady and deadly rapport.

Watching as Lukas disemboweled a heretic and kicked in a door to a room Harry was frustrated. The reports of sorcery had been from a sector near here, and this was the only place that the sorcerer could have retreated to. But, as it turned out, Captain Potter did not have to wait much longer to find the Sorcerer.

Hearing the clash of chainsword on metal from the room Lukas had just entered, followed by a blood curdling scream that was suddenly cut short with a wet crunch Harry instinctively knew they had found their target. The display on Harry and Tiron's helmet of Lukas' vital signs suddenly went dark. He was unquestionably dead. Locking eyes with Tiron and crouching slightly Harry raised his bolt pistol and took aim at the open doorway. Tiron repeated the action with his heavy bolter and the two Space Marines simultaneously opened fire on the room.

Tossing a frag grenade into the room and waiting for the explosion, and sending dozens and dozens of bolt rounds into the room seemed like an effective way to deal with the Sorcerer inside.

Revving up his own chainsword and preparing for the worst Harry charged into the room, Tiron a few steps behind. The frag grenade had taken care of every bit of sparse furniture and decoration the room had that the intense hail of bolter rounds had not destroyed. This unfortunately included the corpse of Lukas, now mutilated and full of shrapnel.

Scanning for the Sorcerer did not take long. The Chaos Space Marine was propped against the wall, the once terrifying warrior, scourge of a thousand worlds, brought low by shrapnel piercing his stomach, and bolter rounds taking his legs. As the Sorcerer lay quickly bleeding to death, with a crazed look in his foggy eyes he shrieked out one last time sentence. "The Forgotten Warriors will know the touch of Chao-" His shrieking voice was cut short by a single round from Harry's bolt pistol.

Harry could tell that Tiron wished to ask what he thought of what the Sorcerer had meant, but that his training and stoic nature refused such an action. Hearing a third explosion that could only be the third heavy bolter nest falling to Sergeant Ansel Harry carefully picked up Lukas's corpse and began to make his way up through the complex, with Tiron guarding him and killing all of the few heretics they ran into. Killing the sorcerer had been easy, but it had come at a price.

Harry was regretful that Lukas had died, they had fought together for decades. It was, however, rather unsurprising in the manner of his death. He had always been impatient, and this time it had cost him severely. If Lukas had simply waited to breach the room as they had been doing before, as a team, and not been too overly confident in himself. But now it was done, and the Space Marines had effectively taken the Administratium complex, and had the reinforcements to hold it until the Guard arrived. It was now only a matter of time before the rest of the hive city was purified of the heretics and the touch of Chaos. What would have taken the Imperial Guard hours or days and dozens if not hundreds of lives had taken the Forgotten Warriors a few hours and no more than three lives total. While this was impressive, Harry was still puzzled by what the Sorcerer had said.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Well that's the next chapter. A bit shorter than the others I think, but hey it's what's getting put up. I might come back and add some more or just have a longer chapter next chapter. Let me know what y'all think and leave a review. Feel free to PM me with any questions, suggestions, or comments.


End file.
